The present invention relates to a behavior analysis device for customers or employees in a store and so on.
It is important to grasp behavior of customers or employees in a store in order to consider actions for increasing the sales of the store.
A technique to measure traffic lines of customers in a store is proposed, which disposes electronic devices transmitting intermittent unique signals in the store, attaches receivers to shopping bags carried by the customers, and outputs the movement paths as the traffic line information.